


The Percussionist and The Cosplayer

by devildan3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Breakup, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, dagan ronpa, original dagan ronpa character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devildan3/pseuds/devildan3
Summary: Danni helps Audrey calm down through a rough breakup.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty this is just my gay ass self indulging my feelings for my friend so it is a bit ooc for me and her but hey I wanted to write this.

It had been a long day for the Ultimate Percussionist, her feet were blistered and her hands were warped from practice. To top it all off she was sunburnt from being outside during 9th period. The big whoop of it all was that she was beginning to have feelings for her friend, Audrey, again. “Why does she have to be so damn cute…” Danni angrily muttered to herself as a warm blush stayed on her face during the long walk home. Danni shook her head fiercely trying to take the Ultimate Cosplayer off of her mind.

“It’s not like her blue eyes are pretty or that her long brown hair is soft. She… she…” Danni trailed off, being brought back to reality by the stinging pain in her leg. She had gotten hurt earlier that week by falling face first into the ground during marching band practice. Wincing from the pain, Danni let out a pained sigh.

 

Once Danni was home she quickly stripped down to nothing but her underwear, the perks of living in a home of three women. By this time she was near the end of her junior year, 11th grade, in high school and the same with Audrey. Her chest wasn’t too large but it still was there. Danni weighed in at a hefty B-cup. Audrey was bigger but not gigantic. Danni admired it and was jealous of it wanting to be angry about the flat chest jokes but so wanting to just touch them. Her face turned bright red as she shook her head violently.

Audrey had been Danni’s friend for around 4 years now, they met in middle school, grade seven to be exact. “JILL!” Danni yelled up the stairs, no answer. Jill was Danni’s older sister. A fat failure that Danni had problems saying no to. Danni smiled slightly as she made her way up the stairs and to the couch. Ending up playing around her empty house for four hours. When she heard a knock on the door.

Danni looked up from her d.s. and threw on some clothing before opening the door. “Hello?” She rubbed her tired eyes to reveal her friend. “Audrey! I um-” The flustered lesbian started off before being cut of by the cute laugh of her friend. “I know you weren’t doing anything that’s why I came over.” Their faces turned to smirks in sync as the two said, “That’s what she said!” A snort leaving the lesbian as the weird bisexual burst into more laughter. “So are you going to be a good lesbian and invite me in?” Their laughter subsided as Danni let Audrey in.

 

They settled on her tan couch watching anime while eating ice cream. “So-” Danni started finishing her bite after so she had Audrey’s attention. “-why did you come over? Something happen?” Audrey looked away sadly, grabbing the remote and pausing the show. Danni tilted her head more as she set the snack down off of her lap then scooting closer. “Come on A, you’re my best friend so you can tell me anything!” Danni smiled softly, making Audrey look back at her with a slight smile too. “Jack (Audrey’s boyfriend) broke up with me, he found some guy… I just thought that…” Audrey trailed off and though Danni knew she didn’t like hugs Audrey was pulled into one. A tender loving hug that Audrey returned, sobbing into her friend’s small chest. “Hey, it’s ok… it’s ok…”

After a minute Audrey pulled away, Danni kept smiling at her softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Audrey shook her head then leaned on Danni’s shoulder. The flustered lesbian grabbed the remote with a shaky hand to resume the show. Her eyes stayed off of the screen though, glued to the friend on her chest. 

“Do you… want to stay the night?” Audrey simply nodded in reply.


	2. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just decided to make this a cute lil fluff instead of smut!

“Do you… want to stay the night?” Audrey simply nodded in reply. Her eyes were locked to the screen while Danni’s eyes were locked onto her. Danni gently patted Audrey’s head, a small smile joining her features. The girl just leaned into her touch. “You know… You look really cute today…” Danni told her with some shy joy.  
“You say that everyday, it’s really gay of you.”  
“You’re one to talk half and half!”  
“Says the full on lesbian.” Danni looked away from her after the comment, her tan cheeks growing a bit red. “What? Cat got your ton-” Audrey started to say again before being pulled into a kiss. Her eyes widening while Danni’s eyes were closed shut. After a few moments she melted into the kiss. Eventually Audrey took the lead. Her tongue gently stroking at Danni’s cracked bottom lip to attempt to deepen the kiss. Danni’s mouth gently opened as she quickly submitted to her.

After a minute of no oxygen the two pulled apart panting. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t m-mean to-” The musician started only to be cut off by a quick kiss.  
“I kissed back, right?” Audrey asked the rhetorical questions while threading her fingers into the slightly taller girl’s short hair.  
“Right but-”  
“Danni stop trying to argue with me, I know the dumb looks you give me aren’t just jokes… And didn’t I tell you if Jack ever left me, I would consider dating you? I did so… How about you shut up and kiss me again.~” The surprising suggestive words caught Danni off guard as she slowly nodded. Kissing her cheek softly.

One thing led to the other and the brand new couple was laying down in Danni’s queen bed with a blue bedspread, flirting with one another as the percussionist’s laptop played Attack On Titan. “Remember the first time you got me to watch this?” Audrey nodded in response as the first season replayed itself for the girls. “I couldn’t shut up about it!” The scene kid laughed as the longer haired girl moved up to rest on one of Danni’s breasts. Listening to her heart beat quicken.  
“You’re cute… And mine… Don’t forget that, ok?”  
“O-ok! I promise I won’t f-forget it!”  
“And another thing to not forget…”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you…”  
“I love you too weeb~”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I want to do smut... DON'T JUDGE ME! The legal age of where we are at is 16 and we are 17 in this fic so it isn't underage if I did it... Should I do a smut chapter?


End file.
